En Famille
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Cuidar de uma criança não estava nos planos deles. Pelo menos até aquele incidente acontecer. - Family - 8059: Yaoi/shounen-ai leve •


_Importante (ou não):_

* Esse era um disclaimer que eu não gostaria de fazer, mas KHR - incluindo todos os personagens aqui mencionados - não me pertence.

* Fic escrita para a Moe Greenishrage que é praticamente pai dessa fic. Se não fosse pelas imagens que estavam no celular dela, se não fosse pela nossa conversa, se não fosse pela narração dela para Psyko-chan, essa fic não exisitiria.

* Eu usei bastante a expressão "_Jyuudaime_", que significa "_Décimo_", nas falas do Gokudera, porque eu gosto das coisas assim - apesar de sentir ciúmes no lugar do Yamamoto todas as muitas vezes em que ele fala isso e.e.

* Fic sem betagem. Então peço mil perdões pelos erros.

* Fic fofinha, sem muitos dramas, sem muitas complicações. É só uma fic family (tamanho família - eu tinha que fazer essa piada sem graça) para deixar a vida das pessoas mais coloridas e alegres [?]. Bom, de qualquer jeito, espero que gostem e tenham uma boa leitura.

* E essa fic possuí momentos yaoi. Leves, sem muita descrição, eu acho, mas eles ainda existem.

* * *

><p><strong>En famille<strong>

.

.

Uma criança segurando uma bazuca enorme e correndo atrás de outra criança numa tentativa de brincadeira infantil talvez não pudesse parecer incapaz de causar qualquer problema. Não foi surpresa quando Lambo - perseguindo I-pin, dessa vez no telhado da casa dos Sawada - escorregou e caiu, sendo salvo por Yamamoto - que estava juntamente com Tsuna e Gokudera e presenciara o acontecido. Mesma sorte não teve a jyuunen bazuca, já que caiu no chão, sendo atingida por algumas telhas que se desprenderam quando Lambo escorregou e tentou se agarrar a alguma coisa para evitar a queda.

I-pin observou tudo de onde estava, achando que até era uma boa lição para Lambo, que não deveria persegui-la com uma arma tão grande e perigosa. Lambo chorava nos braços de Yamamoto, que tentava acalmá-lo, fazendo-o ver que o pior já passara. Mas o pequeno Bovino só se lembrava do susto que passara e do fato de que sua bazuca fora acertada por telhas que ele mesmo derrubara.

- Tolere! - Lambo dizia a si mesmo, mas parecia inútil, já que as lágrimas ainda lhe caiam dos olhos.

- Está tudo bem, Lambo. Acabou. - Tsuna juntou-se aos esforços de Yamamoto para acalmar o pequeno guardião do trovão.

- É, você poderia ter tido o mesmo destino dessa bazuca idiota. - Gokudera tentou, do seu modo, amenizar a situação, mas Lambo só passara a chorar ainda mais.

Então ele desceu dos braços de Yamamoto e segurou a bazuca, procurando esconder-se dentro dela - e então ele estaria,em menos de dez segundos, no futuro, em um tempo em que nada daquilo estaria acontecendo.

Mas I-pin, achando que mais uma vez seria alvo da perseguição de Lambo, lançou-se na direção do garoto e acertou o objeto com um chute para que ele fosse parar o mais longe possível das mãos pequenas de Lambo - e, consequentemente, de tê-la por alvo.

O que ninguém esperava é que a jyuunen bazuca acertasse um distraído Tsuna - que ocupava sua atenção com Lambo, o qual se preparava para chorar mais uma vez.

- Jyuudaime! - Gokudera gritou, esperando que, por algum milagre, o Décimo Vongola conseguisse escapar dessa viagem no tempo, mas foi inútil. Em poucos segundos, a fumaça característica da arma ocupou o espaço ao redor de Tsuna, impedindo a todos que estavam ali de ver o que se passava.

E quando se dissipou, todos estavam diante de algo que nenhum deles esperava: Um Tsuna de seis anos de idade com olhos curiosos que observavam tudo a sua volta.

.

.

- O que nós vamos fazer? - Yamamoto perguntou a um desesperado Gokudera que andava de um lado para o outro, observando Tsuna discutir com Lambo sobre a posse da bazuca, que definitivamente estava danificada com uma versão do passado de Tsuna em vez de uma mais velha. O garoto, quando aparecera, quase chorara, mas Lambo, aproximando-se dele na tentativa de conseguir um subordinado, acabara fazendo-o se sentir melhor naquele lugar que lhe era familiar, apesar de algumas mudanças feitas ao longo dos anos, e impedindo que ele se sentisse sozinho. Em pouco tempo os dois já corriam de um lado para outro, divertindo-se, tendo I-pin juntando-se a eles assim que desceu do telhado, após ter sido esquecida por Lambo.

- Nós só temos que esperar, você sabe, e então ele vai voltar ao normal. - Mas algo naquela situação dizia que as coisas não estavam normais e aquilo o preocupava.

Por qualquer barulho, Yamamoto e Gokudera assustavam-se, temendo que alguém que não entenderia o que estava acontecendo aparecesse. O tempo parecia passar cada vez mais devagar até que eles acharam que os dez minutos não acabariam nunca.

Gokudera pensava e repensava, procurando alguma explicação para o fato que presenciavam, mas não se lembrava de ter passado por algo parecido - exceto a vez em que a Jyuunen Bazuca acabara com defeito após Lambo não cuidar dela do jeito que deveria.

E "quebrada" era a única palavra em que ele conseguia pensar para justificar o que via, mas queria acreditar que os dez minutos habituais seriam o suficiente para que aquilo acabasse. Lambo provavelmente vinha sendo mais descuidado com esse seu brinquedo do que poderia ser considerado normal e ali estava o resultado.

Dez minutos, onze, quinze, vinte minutos e nada acontecia. Tsuna, ainda um menino de seis anos, corria atrás de Lambo que ria e gritava algo sobre ser o rei do universo e que o outro nunca iria alcançá-lo.

- Não acabou o efeito. - Yamamoto falou, esperando que Gokudera se manifestasse.

- Alguém vai ter que cuidar dele. - Reborn falou aparecendo perto dos dois com uma expressão séria no rosto. - Aparentemente não temos como saber quanto tempo o efeito da bazuca irá durar agora e é melhor que a mãe dele não descubra.

- Eu cuido do Jyuudaime! - Gokudera se ofereceu alegremente. Não que ele estivesse feliz com o fato de Tsuna ser apenas um garoto de seis anos de idade que sequer sabia quem ele, seu fiel braço direito, era, mas feliz por ser útil de alguma forma a seu querido Décimo - mesmo que aquela fosse uma versão compacta dele. - Eu sou a pessoa mais qualificada para cuidar dele, sou seu braço direito. Além disso, eu não quero deixar que mais ninguém interfira na infância do Jyuudaime, de modo que ele não deverá ter contato com maníacos em geral. - Ele pensou em Hibari, Mukuro e Yamamoto. Não que ele fosse dizer algum dia a algum dos guardiões vongola - a exceção de Yamamoto, é claro - o que achava deles.

- E por que não você, garoto? - Yamamoto perguntou.

- Porque eu tenho outras coisas para resolver. E é para isso que os Guardiões servem.

- Além disso, porque eu vou cuidar do Jyuudaime... Acho que Reborn-san não precisa se preocupar e pode ir fazer o que tiver de fazer. Eu vou dar conta.

- Então eu vou ajudar você.

- Como assim?

- Ajudar, oras. - Takeshi deu de ombros.

- Você não precisa se preocupar, já que deve ter algo para fazer... - Gokudera procurou disfarçar que não se importava se Yamamoto tivesse algo mais para fazer, ele sabia que podia cuidar do Décimo Vongola, independente de que idade ele possuísse e não precisava de ajuda alguma. Além disso, não acha que houvesse alguém melhor para cuidar do pequeno Tsuna que ele, seu braço direito.

- Na verdade, eu não tenho nada importante para fazer, não. - Ele respondeu sorrindo.

Ignorando a resposta de Yamamoto e virando-se para encarar o pequeno Tsuna, que ainda brincava com Lambo, Gokudera sentiu-se determinado a ser uma "boa babá" para seu líder e ia começar naquele minuto, pois quanto antes pudesse cumprir com suas obrigações como braço direito, melhor.

- Jyuudaime! - Chamou, mas foi ignorado. - Jyuudaime! - Repetiu, andando na direção do garoto e abaixando-se ao lado dele e tocando-lhe o bracinho para chamar-lhe a atenção.

O menino encarou-o com olhos curiosos, sem entender quem era aquela pessoa, o que queria e quem era "Jyuudaime", já que ouvira claramente alguém ser chamado assim.

- Eu vou levar você para a minha casa, Jyuudaime. Aqui alguém pode descobrir o que aconteceu.

Mas, claro, Tsuna não entendera uma palavra. Sequer havia entendido qual o motivo que fazia aquele rapaz se referir a ele como "Décimo".

- Do que você tá falando? - Ele perguntou. Gokudera não soube o que dizer por um tempo.

- Ahodera! - Lambo gritou e mostrou a língua. Tsuna olhou para o outro menino e sorriu, passando a repetir, juntamente com seu novo amigo, a palavra "Ahodera" inúmeras vezes, fazendo o guardião da tempestade enfurecer-se.

- Vamos para casa... - Gokudera suspirou procurando evitar uma discussão maior com aquelas duas crianças.

- Mas aqui é a casa do Tsuna, ele não precisa sair daqui, Ahodera! - Lambo protestou, querendo ter a companhia daquele pequeno Tsuna por mais tempo.

- Não me chame de Ahodera, sua vaca estúpida! - Gritou, dando um soco na cabeça do garoto, fazendo algumas lágrimas saírem dos olhos dele.

- Ahodera! Ahodera! - Tsuna gritou, chateado por seu novo amigo ter sido golpeado.

- Jyuudaime! - Ele chamou chocado com o fato de que aquele mini-Décimo estar chamando de idiota. - Por favor, vamos? - Tentou dissuadi-lo.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Tsuna. Ele não queria, nem iria sair dali com alguém como Gokudera, principalmente considerando que o seu agora melhor amigo não gostava daquele rapaz que insistia em chamá-lo - aparentemente - de Décimo, uma coisa absurdamente estranha para sua mente infantil de seis anos de idade.

- Não. - Protestou quando sentiu a mão de Gokudera em volta de seu punho. - Eu não quero ir. Eu quero a minha mãe! - Ele continuava chorando e Gokudera ficou sem reação por vê-lo chorar.

O guardião da tempestade nunca achara que precisaria controlar o mau-gênio ou teria que agir de modo que uma criança pudesse gostar dele, por isso nunca se preocupara se fazia Lambo chorar ou não.

Mas vendo seu líder daquele tamanho e com olhos chorosos o fizeram pensar que ele era um braço direito inútil, se não era capaz de ajudá-lo naquela situação - ele que deveria estar preparado para muitas e muitas possibilidades de acontecimentos.

- Ei, Tsu-kun. - Yamamoto resolveu que era hora de interferir naquela conversa e fazer alguma coisa para que Tsuna pudesse ser tirado daquele local onde seria facilmente descoberto. - A sua mãe não está em casa agora... Mas será que você não queria brincar um pouco até que ela volte? Ela iria ficar feliz se você não ficasse sozinho aqui. - Sugeriu com um sorriso gentil. - Eu ainda posso comprar um sorvete para você, se quiser.

Tsuna fungou enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. Olhou para o rosto sorridente de Yamamoto e fungou um pouco mais, analisando a proposta que fora feita.

- Para o Lambo-san também! - Lambo gritou feliz com a possibilidade de ganhar sorvete de graça, não que ele normalmente pagasse o próprio sorvete.

- Lambo! Não se meta onde não foi chamado! - I-pin ainda tentou fazer com que Lambo se comportasse um pouquinho melhor, mas era impossível.

- Tudo bem, eu compro sorvete para os três. - Yamamoto soltou uma gargalhada, achando graça da excitação de Lambo com a simples promessa de um sorvete. Tsuna observou Lambo sorrir e fazer pose de quem se acha muito esperto, ou muito sortudo, sentindo-se mais confortável em aceitar o que lhe era oferecido.

- Tudo bem! - E sorriu.

Gokudera estava sentindo-se desprezado e indignado. Como Tsuna aceitava brincar e tomar sorvete com Yamamoto e ele era jogado para escanteio?

- Eu vou com vocês. - Murmurou contrariado.

- E de que nós vamos brincar? - Tsuna perguntou e Yamamoto surpreendeu-se. Não havia pensando muito nessa parte, só queria que Tsuna parasse de chorar e pudesse sair dali antes que fosse descoberto.

Pensou um pouco, enquanto todos esperavam pacientemente por uma resposta, até que falou a única coisa na qual conseguia pensar: beisebol.

.

.

Gokudera definitivamente não estava gostando da presença de Yamamoto ali. Achava que poderia cuidar de Tsuna sem qualquer problema. Ele daria um jeito, é claro, de ser uma ótima "babá", mas Takeshi e sua paixão por beisebol, além do sorriso gentil, estavam ocupando a atenção de Tsuna completamente, impossibilitando que ele se mostrasse tão bom guardião quanto pretendia e acreditava ser.

Não entendia nada do que Yamamoto explicava para Tsuna com um brilho nos olhos e um jeito tão empolgado. Lambo chateara-se com as explicações de Yamamoto e agora perturbava pelo sorvete, mas era sempre ludibriado pelo guardião da chuva que sempre dizia que só mais um pouco e eles sairiam daquele campo. I-pin assistia às explicações absorvendo o máximo de informação para que eles pudessem jogar e se divertir enquanto aprendiam.

A versão mais nova do Décimo Vongola ouvia tudo pacientemente, com alguma curiosidade em sua face, e tentava executar, pelo menos um pouco corretamente que fosse, o que Yamamoto ensinava, mas não era como se ele fosse bom nos esportes de modo que as coisas não eram perfeitas. A bola, arranjada de última hora com um colega de Takeshi do time da escola juntamente com um taco e uma luva, insistia em ir para a direção errada e Tsuna ficava cada vez mais triste consigo mesmo.

Mas Yamamoto sorria sempre para o garoto e passava a mão em seus cabelos, afagando-os, enquanto dizia que estava tudo bem, que ele não se preocupasse, que era apenas uma brincadeira e que ele não precisava levar tão a sério.

E Gokudera achou que era legal ver Yamamoto deixar o beisebol de lado um pouco - apenas um pouco, ele notava pelo modo como ele ainda agia como o maníaco do beisebol em alguns momentos - para que Tsuna se sentisse bem e não acabasse chorando.

Por mais que tenham se passado algum tempo desde que ele o conhecera, Gokudera tinha certeza de que o outro amadurecera e ele até gostava de ver as mudanças que ele sofrera com o tempo. Ainda era o mesmo idiota de sempre, mas conseguia, pelo menos, saber a hora certa - ou a errada - para demonstrar sua paixão pelo esporte de que ele tanto gostava.

- Eu quero sorvete! - Lambo gritou pela milésima vez naquela tarde e Yamamoto encarou as três crianças por um momento antes de decidir que estava na hora de permitir que os dois descansassem.

- Tudo bem. - Ele sorriu enquanto os dois corriam e riam, felizes. I-pin observava os dois e sorria, mas como os dois garotos corriam ao redor dela, não se mexera para participar da correria de comemoração.

Gokudera observou-os se aproximarem depois que a comemoração havia sido encerrada pelo convite oficial de Yamamoto, enquanto apagava o cigarro que fumava e estava prestes a chamar mais uma vez o pequeno Tsuna de "Décimo", quando a voz de Yamamoto, que estava sério, o impediu de exteriorizar o que quer que tivesse em mente.

- Gokudera, eu preciso falar com você.

Os dois se afastaram, enquanto Gokudera praguejava baixinho e se indagava o que ele poderia querer em um momento como aquele. Eles ficaram longe somente o suficiente para falarem sem serem ouvidos pelas três crianças, que começavam a pensar em que sorvete iriam querer.

- O que foi? - Gokudera perguntou mal humorado, não gostando do tom que o outro usara. Parecia até que havia algo errado.

- Você não acha que não deveria chamar o Tsuna de dez anos no passado de "Jyuudaime"? Ele é só uma criança e não entende o que você quer dizer com isso. Talvez fosse melhor chamá-lo como a mãe dele o chama, que é como está acostumado.

- E quem é você para me dizer o que fazer e o que não fazer? - Claro que na condição de guardiões vongolas que eram bem mais que simples colegas de classe (ou "namorados" como Yamamoto em algumas ocasiões ressaltava, para constrangimento de Gokudera) não passou pela cabeça do guardião da tempestade como uma explicação. Ou, o que era mais provável, que Yamamoto queria apenas que Tsuna - o mesmo Décimo de que Gokudera tanto queria cuidar - não acabasse chorando ou detestando Hayato de vez.

Hayato só conseguia pensar no fato de que alguém o estava tentando ensinar como tratar uma criança que, por acaso, era somente o Décimo Vongola, seu chefe.

- Eu só pensei que seria bom que você tomasse cuidado com isso. - Yamamoto deu de ombros, chateado com Gokudera. Pensara que, por ser um conselho para o bem do Décimo Vongola e da relação entre eles, ele o receberia melhor. Não com uma reverência e um exagerado agradecimento, mas daquele jeito era frustrante.

Ele bem sabia que o relacionamento deles não era perfeito e que Gokudera muitas vezes poderia ser descrito como impossível. Claro que aquilo o chateava, mas que atirasse a primeira pedra aquele que sempre agira dentro do esperado por todo mundo! Além disso, Yamamoto até compreendia que talvez ele tivesse aborrecido por não ter conseguido se mostrar tão prestativo para o pequeno Tsuna e frustrado por ter sido praticamente repudiado por uma criança de seis anos, que no futuro seria o homem a quem ele se dedicaria.

E, se ele se chateava, havia também momentos em que ele tinha certeza que tudo não estava perdido, como quando Gokudera aproximou-se de Tsuna, suspirou e perguntou:

- Você se divertiu, Ts... Tsu-k-kun? - Ele perguntou, sentindo-se levemente constrangido, mas o olhar confuso que Tsuna lhe lançara fez a coisa parecer pior.

Yamamoto observou a cena igualmente confuso, mas com um sorriso se formando nos lábios aos poucos. E quando Tsuna respondeu com um sorriso e um sim tímidos, ele teve certeza de que o mau começo agora seria ultrapassado.

.

.

Como prometido, e essa promessa era algo que Lambo adorava ressaltar, Yamamoto levou todos para tomarem sorvete. Apesar da confusão que Lambo e Tsuna acabaram fazendo na hora de escolher os sabores que queriam, em pouco tempo, I-pin, Lambo, Tsuna e o próprio Takeshi tinham em mãos o tão esperado prêmio após um exaustivo "jogo".

Gokudera se recusara a participar daquilo e apenas observara enquanto aquelas _quatro crianças_ se divertiam e sorriam, com o sorvete derretendo e melando as mãos e o chão.

Logo em seguida eles passariam em frente à casa de Tsuna, onde deixariam Lambo e I-pin - aos cuidados de Bianchi - e retornariam para o apartamento onde Gokudera morava, para descansarem um pouco, já que Yamamoto e o pequeno Décimo jogaram por um bom tempo.

Estavam voltando da casa do Décimo, enquanto Yamamoto contava histórias de seus jogos, de suas vitórias e de suas trapalhadas - que eram muitas, como Gokudera pode constatar - quando algo que não estava nos planos dos dois veio quebrar o momento de tranquilidade.

- Yamamoto! Cabeça de polvo! - Ryohei acenava ao lado de Kyoko, que sorria gentilmente para eles.

Gokudera olhou-os espantado, sem esboçar qualquer reação por ter sido chamado de cabeça de polvo, temendo que a situação fosse revelada para os dois.

Se fossem condições normais, talvez Gokudera sequer ligasse, uma vez que a própria Kyoko já havia viajado no tempo juntamente com eles - e Ryohei era desligado demais de muitos assuntos para entender e se espantar com o que estava acontecendo, além do fato de que ele também já viajara no tempo.

Mas como eles não tinham a menor ideia sobre o que havia acontecido, talvez não fosse uma boa opção preocupar a garota com aquilo ou tentar explicar para Ryohei que, por um motivo que eles desconheciam, Tsuna não era mais uma rapaz de dezesseis anos, tampouco um homem de vinte e seis - como seria "normal" em situação similar. A incerteza da condição do menino não os deixava confortáveis para revelar a situação para Kyoko e acabar preocupando-a.

Yamamoto, ao lado do estático Gokudera e segurando a mão de Tsuna, acenou para os dois irmãos que se aproximavam deles. Agora era impossível recuar ou fingir que não os tinham visto. Sair correndo estava completamente fora de cogitação então ele decidira que era bom encarar os fatos.

Bom, mais ou menos isso.

- Olá, Kyoko, senpai. - Yamamoto os cumprimentou.

- Não pensei que encontraria vocês aqui.

- Olá. - Kyoko os cumprimentou, sorrindo, e seus olhos logo se voltaram par a criança que segurava a mão de Yamamoto e a olhava com admiração. - Oi.

- Oi. - Tsuna respondeu timidamente enquanto ela ainda sorria em sua direção.

- Como você se chama?

- Oh, esse é Yamato-kun, ele é um primo do Tsuna e nós estamos cuidando dele. - Yamamoto riu nervosamente enquanto procurava parecer convincente. O pequeno décimo Vongola olhava confuso para Yamamoto que ainda sorria. Seu nome não era Yamato, ele tinha certeza daquilo, e tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

Gokudera estava nervoso e por todo seu braço se espalhava um leve formigamento, um pedido de seu corpo para que ele pegasse um cigarro em um dos bolsos e se rendesse ao seu vício ali mesmo, ainda que Tsuna estivesse por perto.

- Mas meu nome não é Yamato. - Replicou ao mesmo tempo em que encarava Kyoko com convicção.

A garota o olhou sem entender nada.

- Tudo bem, Yamato, nós já vamos para casa... Brincar de ninja Jiraya. - Gokudera falou nervosamente, apesar de ter sido pego desprevenido, tentando disfarçar a mentira que contava. - E você vai poder ser o Jiraya, sim.

- É. Nós temos que ir. - Takeshi falou enquanto apertava um pouco a mão de Tsuna. - Até logo. - Começou a andar, enquanto Ryohei e Kyoko acenavam.

- Brinquem de Jiraya ao extremo! - Ryohei ainda disse antes de voltar a atenção para o caminho que eles seguiam.

Yamamoto sorriu para Gokudera e Tsuna, feliz pelo fato de os dois irmãos não terem desconfiado de nada.

- Vamos logo para casa. - Hayato falou também aliviado, mas procurando parecer levemente aborrecido de modo que talvez eles fossem rapidamente para casa, um local seguro.

- Mas meu nome não é Yamato. - Tsuna repetiu, enquanto olhava irritado para Takeshi.

- Nós sabemos, Tsu-kun. - Ele respondeu.

- Então por quê?

- Porque estamos pregando uma pequena peça neles.

- E isso é legal? - Perguntou confuso. Nunca tinha pregado peça em ninguém, embora lhe tenham pregado diversas peças na escola, já que ele não era a criança que mais tinha amigos e todos achavam que ele não servia para muita coisa além de ser um divertido bode expiatório.

- Não exatamente. Mas foi necessário. - Gokudera respondeu e continuou caminhando. Uma das mãos estava em seu bolso, tocando o isqueiro, enquanto ele controlava a vontade de fumar. Não queria que aquele Décimo fosse um fumante passivo, como já lhe fora explicado em diversas situações.

- E nós vamos brincar de ninja?

- Se você quiser... - Gokudera esboçou um sorriso verdadeiro nos lábios ante a possibilidade de brincar com Tsuna.

.

.

Gokudera estava exausto.

Não sabia de onde Tsuna tirara tanta energia para brincar de ninja por tanto tempo, sem demonstrar qualquer sinal de cansaço e sempre disposto a continuar. Em sua mente de criança sonhadora, o menino acreditara que havia derrotado muitos inimigos e vivera muitas situações diferentes.

Yamamoto e ele por foram vilões, em outra ocasião acabaram sendo pessoas em perigo e em outra formaram um time. Tsuna agitava os barcinhos, fingindo brandir uma espada enquanto avançava na direção dos "inimigos", procurando fazer o que um ninja como Jiraya faria para salvar impedir o vilão de fazer suas maldades. Sua face expressava total concentração, ele estava se esforçando para ser um bom ninja, enquanto Gokudera e Yamamoto também se esforçavam para interpretarem corretamente seus papeis.

Os três acabaram se divertindo bastante, mesmo que em muitos momentos Gokudera tivesse achado um tanto quanto inútil (culpa do cansaço que o invadia aos poucos) apenas fingir, quando eles já tinham enfrentados muitos inimigos reais. Não que passasse pela sua cabeça questionar ou reclamar – e muitas vezes ele se repreendia mentalmente por ser alguém tão egoísta. Se Tsuna, independente da idade, queria brincar de ninja e queria que eles participassem, ele o faria como se não houvesse nada mais gratificante.

E não havia mesmo. Ver o garoto se divertindo com eles o deixava tão feliz que ele até esquecia o cansaço e o fato de que ainda não estava totalmente satisfeito com a presença de Yamamoto por perto, quando ele queria, como bem já se sabe, cuidar de Tsuna sem a interferência de ninguém, já que protegê-lo quando ele era uma criança indefesa e inocente era tão importante quando proteger o Décimo do seu tempo - ou até mesmo mais importante, já que aquela criança seria seu chefe quando crescesse.

Foi um alívio para ele quando Tsuna, talvez já entediado com a brincadeira de ninja encontrou alguns papeis largados e decidiu que queria desenhar, já que, daquele modo, poderiam se divertir de modo que sua energia não seria completamente gasta, e sim reposta.

Além disso, aquela era uma distração bastante saudável para o menino. E importante, já que desenhando Gokudera achava que ajudaria a melhorar sua coordenação motora. Era quase como ensinar-lhe o dever de casa - será que depois haveria chance para ele de ensiná-lo a ler?

Yamamoto apenas observava, mas já estava com fome há um bom tempo de modo que achou melhor preparar algo para que eles comessem.

- Nee, Gokudera, eu vou cozinhar algo para o jantar. - Anunciou, chamando a atenção do guardião da tempestade. - Tem algo que vocês queiram comer?

- Eu quero omelete! - Tsuna falou animado.

- Por mim tanto faz... - Gokudera falou, enquanto observava os sorrisos dos outros dois e Yamamoto se dirigiu a cozinha.

Tsuna estava fazendo alguns desenhos com os lápis que Gokudera lhe emprestara. Conseguira colori-los com os poucos lápis de cor que o rapaz possuía em casa e sorria enquanto imaginava o que mais colocar no desenho que aos poucos se formava na folha em branco.

Ele estava mais tranquilo agora. Tivera medo quando deixaram Lambo em casa - até aquele momento estivera bem considerando que seu amigo estava por perto -, principalmente por ainda estar receoso com a presença de Gokudera ali. Mas se o moço simpático (Yamamoto) dizia que estava tudo bem, que a mãe dele tinha pedido para que eles dois cuidassem dele e ainda sorria gentilmente fazendo tudo parecer agradável, ele achou que não deveria se preocupar.

O guardião da tempestade lhe parecera um ser esquisito, e Tsuna não se sentiu confortável com ele.

Contudo, Yamamoto ficava perto dele sem problemas e os dois pareciam até muito legais quando estavam juntos, porque um sempre sorria e o outro sorria pouco e ficava mais tempo com o rosto sério ou irritado - a menos que olhasse para ele, é claro -, fazendo-os parecer um pouco engraçados.

Além disso, os dois brincaram bastante com ele e foi divertido. Não havia motivo para se manter afastado de Gokudera, ele percebeu ao longo da tarde.

Hayato observava a mãozinha do menino segurar o lápis um pouco desajeitadamente e rabiscar linhas as quais ele não acreditava que fossem formar algum desenho. Tsuna sorria e cantarolava uma musica enquanto os traços incertos aos poucos iam ganhando forma.

- Ei, Tsu-kun, posso ver o que você desenhou? - Gokudera perguntou quando observou que ele já não desenhava há algum tempo.

- Sim. - Ele entregou-lhe o desenho timidamente e esperou.

O guardião da tempestade observou o desenho e sorriu abertamente. Não era uma obra de arte, ele bem sabia, mas o pequeno Décimo Vongola tinha desenhado aquilo e, mais, se esforçara para fazer algo legal. Ele merecia todos os elogios que Gokudera poderia - e iria - lhe dar.

- Isso está muito bom, Jyuu... - Parou por um momento ao lembrar que Tsuna não era habituado ao tratamento que ele sempre lhe dispensava e logo se corrigiu - Tsu-kun. Você devia desenhar mais, sabe?

- Verdade? - O sorriso e o brilho nos olhos de Tsuna o fizeram ficar animado, já que aquilo significava que o menino já não estava mais tão reservado com relação a ele.

- Sim, sim. Tenho certeza de que quanto mais você desenhar, poderá fazer desenhos cada vez melhores. - Falava de modo empolgado e o menino até sentiu vontade de desenhar mais vezes.

Era verdade, Gokudera não era uma má pessoa.

.

.

Hayato podia sentir o cheiro que vinha da cozinha de seu apartamento e até que, naquele momento, estava feliz por ter Yamamoto por perto. Depois que ele elogiara o desenho de Tsuna, os dois resolveram assistir um pouco de televisão e o menino acabara adormecido com a cabeça sobre as pernas de Gokudera. Se Yamamoto não estivesse ali, talvez eles não poderiam comer nada que o guardião da tempestade preparasse e ele não iria querer deixar o menino dormindo enquanto saía para comprar alguma coisa.

Fora cansativo cuidar do garoto o dia todo. Não que ele estivesse reclamando e, além disso, quem mais brincara com Tsuna e deveria estar mais cansado era o guardião da chuva, que inventara o beisebol para distraí-lo por um tempo. Mas ele sentia o resultado do dia e, se ele tivesse que cozinhar algo naquele momento, talvez os resultados não fossem tão bons.

Yamamoto cantarolava alguma música enquanto terminava de preparar o jantar e limpava a sujeira que fizera na cozinha.

Quando tudo estava pronto e ele foi avisar Gokudera para que pudessem jantar, viu que o rapaz estava sentado no sofá, com Tsuna adormecido sobre suas pernas e um sorriso terno no rosto, enquanto vez ou outra passava a mão nos cabelos castanhos do menino.

Era uma cena bonita de ver, Yamamoto decidiu. Por mais que não fossem raras as vezes em que ele sentia ciúmes de Tsuna e Gokudera juntos, o que ele via naquele momento tinha bem mais de amor familiar que qualquer outro tipo de amor - mais até do que a devoção que Gokudera sempre possuía quando o assunto era o Décimo.

E Takeshi sentia uma vontade de sorrir talvez mais forte que qualquer outra anterior. Mais até que a vontade de sorrir quando Gokudera demonstrou ciúmes dele. Talvez fosse comparável ao dia em que eles definitivamente ficaram juntos, como um casal, sem brigas, sem preconceitos, sem medo.

Eles eram uma família, ele sabia. Uma família mafiosa que começar como um grupo de vigilantes, tinha alguns problemas com outras famílias mafiosas e alguma influência no submundo. Mas foi só naquele momento que ele percebeu que eles realmente eram uma _família_. A que Gokudera não se lembrava de ter tido, a que agora eles compartilhavam e a que ele desejava, desde o início, que nunca se separasse.

Se ele não soubesse há algum tempo que amava Gokudera, ele provavelmente não teria mais dúvidas.

Os olhos verdes o encararam, enquanto ele sorria - talvez Hayato tivesse sentido que era observado - e por um momento o rosto do italiano pareceu desconcertado, espantado por ter sido pego em um momento tão tranquilo, mas logo ele fingiu indiferença.

- Algum problema?

- Não. O jantar está pronto.

- Tsu-kun, vá lavar as mãos para jantarmos. - Gokudera falou tocando de leve o ombro do garoto. Ele se levantou e passou a mão sobre os olhos, seguindo o caminho indicado por Gokudera para o banheiro.

À mesa, muito da tranquilidade que Yamamoto presenciara minutos antes desaparecera completamente, já que Tsuna, apesar de gostar da companhia dos dois, não estava satisfeito em não poder jantar com sua mãe e ele sentia falta de sua casa.

- Eu quero ir pra casa! - Dizia de modo irritado e um pouco triste.

- Mas nós não podemos levar você agora. - Yamamoto falou procurando não entrar em muitos detalhes do caso.

- Por quê? - Os olhos chorosos de Tsuna encararam os outros dois, que pareciam pouco confortáveis com a situação.

- Infelizmente sua mãe ainda não deve ter chegado em casa, ela teria ligado para que levássemos você de volta ou mesmo vindo até aqui buscá-lo. - Gokudera tentou acalmá-lo.

- Você jura?

Aquilo era demais para o guardião da tempestade. Ele não estava gostando de mentir, mas não havia outro jeito, embora aquilo o despedaçasse. _"Desculpe por isso, Jyuudaime. É para o bem maior_", ele pensava.

- Sim. Ela deve estar fazendo algo importante, mas logo acabará.

Aos poucos, as lágrimas foram secando e o menino comia empolgado - a comida de Yamamoto era boa, talvez só não melhor que a de sua própria mãe -, enquanto esperava, tão pacientemente quanto possível, que alguém o levasse para casa.

E ele continuou esperando quando se sentou no sofá mais uma vez para assistir ao que passava na televisão, sem realmente prestar atenção ao que passava, até que mais uma vez se rendeu ao cansaço.

Yamamoto e Gokudera observaram-no enquanto ele dormia, após limparem toda a louça que ficara suja.

- Ele deve estar realmente exausto.

- Não é para menos, depois de passar a tarde correndo de um lado para outro, me surpreenderia ser ainda estivesse em condições de fazer mais alguma coisa. - Gokudera comentou enquanto observava. Yamamoto apenas sorriu, pensando que o menino deve ter se divertido bastante durante o dia.

- É verdade... O que faremos agora?

- Ainda temos que esperar.

- Gokudera? - Chamou-o, deixando de sorrir, preocupado com algo que já estava em sua mente há algum tempo. - Você ainda está chateado? Você sabe, Tsuna não foi fácil a princípio, principalmente para você...

- Não. Jyuudaime é uma criança adorável. Uma pena que tenha dormido antes que eu pudesse contar-lhe uma história...

- Você também é adorável, mesmo que quase tenha me explodido quando eu falei para que você o chamasse de Tsu-kun. E que história você contaria?

- A de um garoto que de repente descobre que é o chefe de uma família mafiosa, que passa por vários desafios e que se mostra como um líder digno de ser seguido por muitos.

- Parece familiar... - Yamamoto riu. Ele gostou de ver o brilho de empolgação nos olhos do outro. - No fim das contas você cuidou bem do Tsuna, Hayato.

- É claro que sim. Eu posso cuidar do Jyuudaime muito bem, se quer saber. - Ele respondeu como se considerasse a observação feita por Yamamoto como um ultraje, levemente irritado. Cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro com um pouco de reprovação.

- Eu sei disso. - Falou sorrindo e abraçando Hayato. Vez ou outra Yamamoto ainda sentia impulsos como aquele de demonstrar com gestos que gostava de Gokudera, mas naquele dia em especial ele queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, independente do fato de que provavelmente seria chamado de pegajoso pelo italiano, que, apesar disso, retribuiria o gesto.

E Takeshi estava quase beijando Hayato quando ouviram barulho de explosão.

Os dois olharam espantados para Tsuna, separando-se, e viram uma densa fumaça aparecer no local, dissipando-se em seguida e revelando um Tsuna de dezesseis anos.

- Jyuudaime! Você voltou! - Gokudera falou feliz, aproximando-se de Tsuna .

- Gokudera-kun. Yamamoto.

- Que bom que você está de volta, Tsuna.

- Espero que meu "eu" do passado não tenha dado problemas. - Falou sentindo-se envergonhado. Quando foi atingindo pela bazuca, esperou que esta o tivesse levado para dez anos no futuro, mas as coisas por algum motivo deram errado e ele notara que estava no passado quando viu o seu quarto bagunçado com alguns brinquedos espalhados. Além disso, vira sua mãe de relance, dez anos mais nova (mesmo que no "presente" ela ainda parecesse nova) e achara melhor esconder-se por perto até o efeito passar.

Qual não fora a sua surpresa, quando notara que passaram-se mais que dez minutos e não acontecia nada, então o jeito fora continuar se escondendo, mas sem ir muito longe para que o seu "eu" do passado não se perdesse de casa.

- Não, Jyuudaime. Cuidar do seu "eu" não foi nenhum problema.

- Principalmente porque você era uma criança comportada. - Yamamoto sorriu lembrando-se da cena que presenciara antes do jantar.

- Tudo bem, se vocês dizem. Agora eu vou embora. Já devo ter dado trabalho demais a vocês. - Tsuna sorriu para os dois.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar mais um pouco, Jyuudaime?

- Sim, Gokudera-kun. - Respondeu enquanto se levantava do sofá onde estava sentado. - Descansem.

Quando o Décimo foi embora, eles sentaram-se um ao lado do outro no sofá e permaneceram calados por um tempo até que Yamamoto quebrou aquele silêncio.

- E então? O que você acha de adotarmos uma criança no futuro?

- O quê? - Gokudera quase gritou, espantado com a pergunta repentina e aparentemente sem nexo ou qualquer senso.

- É, adotar uma criança. - Ele repetiu as palavras, divertindo-se ao pronunciá-las. Fazia ele se sentir bem, enquanto planejava um futuro com Hayato. - Foi divertido cuidar do Tsuna hoje eu achei que não seria má ideia. - Tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas Gokudera ignorou esse detalhe, enquanto procurava por algum juízo na cabeça do "maníaco do beisebol".

- É claro que você não achou que era má ideia, você é praticamente uma criança e se deu muito bem com ele logo de cara... Além disso, você realmente acha que poderíamos criar uma criança?

- Eu não vejo problemas, você também se deu bem com ele. E isso me deixou com ciúmes. - Revelou mesmo que soubesse que Hayato não compreenderia.

- Ciúmes? - Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços, virando-se para encarar o guardião da chuva que agora já não sorria.

- É. Ver que sua atenção estava tão voltada para o Tsuna não deveria mais me afetar, mas a diferença é que dessa vez ele realmente precisava de proteção e isso me deixou com ciúmes. - Estava acostumado à devoção com que o outro tratava o chefe da família Vongola e até entendia (um pouco) tudo aquilo, mas Tsuna nunca realmente precisou dos cuidados de Gokudera de modo que Yamamoto ainda podia ter seus momentos com ele quando os dois não eram necessários. Ao contrário, com uma criança, a atenção dispensada é aproveitada, sobrando pouco tempo para que os dois aproveitassem a companhia um do outro.

- E ainda assim você quer adotar uma criança? - Gokudera estava incrédulo.

- Sim.

- Eu não entendo você. - Suspirou e revirou os olhos, descruzando os braços e deixando-os apoiados no sofá, ao lado do seu corpo.

- O que você me diz? - Takeshi perguntou enquanto praticamente avançava sobre o outro, beijando-lhe o pescoço, enquanto ouvia um suspiro incontido.

- Sobre adotar crianças? - Yamamoto não precisava apelar para aquele tipo de argumento persuasivo se queria tanto adotar uma criança.

- U-hum. - Respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava o maxilar.

- Veremos isso depois, temos um bom tempo pela frente. - Hayato tomara a iniciativa de beijá-lo. Não entendia toda aquela enrolação se ele sabia que era aquilo que Takeshi queria desde que eles foram interrompidos por Tsuna.

Yamamoto o abraçava com força, como se tivesse medo de que ele fugisse de seus braços ou como se sentisse necessidade de senti-lo o mais perto possível. Hayato apenas se deixava abraçar enquanto pensava ser desnecessário, já que ele não iria a lugar algum, ao contrário do próprio Takeshi.

- Você não tem que ir para casa? - Gokudera interrompeu o beijo e encarou Yamamoto com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Este sorriu como quem pede desculpas.

- Tenho... - Suspirou de repente se sentindo exausto e sem vontade de se levantar, mas não poderia dormir aquela noite fora. - Até depois, Hayato. - Cantarolou fazendo esforço para não parecer desolado, mas Gokudera sabia que ele provavelmente teria um brilho um pouco triste nos olhos e uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Até. - Gokudera remexeu nos bolsos atrás do cigarro e do isqueiro, enquanto acompanhava Yamamoto até a porta. Passara tempo demais em abstinência e agora era hora de voltar ao seu velho hábito.

.

.

Uma semana havia se passado desde o ocorrido com a bazuca quebrada.

O "brinquedo" de Lambo foi consertado por Giannini, mas ninguém sabia ao certo se estava em perfeito estado, pois, embora ele estivesse se esforçando para ser tão bom quanto seu pai fora e apresentasse uma relativa melhora em relação a quando eles se conheceram, ele ainda possuía algumas... falhas.

Pelo menos aparentemente tudo havia voltado ao normal.

Exceto talvez a "semente da discórdia" que estava presente no coração alheio. Por mais que o assunto não tenha mais voltado à discussão entre os dois, Gokudera e Yamamoto acabavam pensando nele pelo menos um pouco de vez em quando.

Adotar uma criança, eles sabiam, era uma tarefa cansativa, complicada e não havia qualquer recompensa material. Mas será que realmente era tão ruim?

Os dois estavam andando juntos e em silêncio em direção à casa de Tsuna, quando o guardião da tempestade parou para observar as crianças que brincavam no parque. Ele observava os sorrisos, os olhos inocentes e a forma como brincavam, desejando intimamente que sua infância tivesse sido tão divertida.

E ele se lembrava do pai e até pensava que, se um dia adotasse uma criança, ele poderia ser um pai bem melhor que o seu fora. Além disso, talvez ele pudesse até ensinar como tocar piano.

- Hayato, algum problema? - Yamamoto perguntou vendo-o tão absorto, com um olhar distante, preocupado que algo estivesse errado.

- Não. - E automaticamente levou uma das mãos ao bolso da calça, procurando um cigarro.

- Pensando sobre o que eu propus? - Sorriu, ao ver que Gokudera tinha os olhos nas crianças que brincavam ali perto.

- Tch... Acho que, se você quer ter filhos, não seria melhor ir atrás de alguém que possa dá-los a você, não? - Aquela pergunta martelara na sua cabeça durante toda aquela semana. Não conseguira pensar nela a princípio, mas ali estava após pouca reflexão.

- Mas eu não quero uma pessoa que possa me dar filhos. Eu quero você.

Gokudera corou ao ouvir aquilo e sentiu vontade de explodir Yamamoto por falar aquilo de forma tão tranquila - _descarado_. Voltou a caminhar, deixando Takeshi para trás.

- Ei, Hayato, não me diga que você ficou aborrecido por _isso!_

- Cala a boca, idiota!

Yamamoto sorriu abertamente e correu para alcançar Gokudera. Ele sabia que o italiano negaria, gritaria, rebateria, argumentaria contra adotarem uma criança, mas tudo bem. Podia não ser no presente ou num futuro próximo, mas a semente estava lá. E Yamamoto estava feliz por que em algum momento os laços entre eles se estreitariam ainda mais, eles formariam uma família juntos.

Saber aquilo era o suficiente.

Por ora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.:** Parece até brincadeira, mas eu queria escrever algo nesse estilo há algum tempo, porque andei pensando sobre adoção de crianças por casais homoafetivos (eu ia/vou fazer um artigo sobre isso) e fiquei me perguntando certa vez se eles (o Yamamoto e o Gokudera) adotariam uma criança como um casal, sei lá. Daí aconteceu de essa ideia surgir no meio de uma conversa sobre 6927 (adooro). E eu não sei o que dizer dessa fic, quer dizer tem vários momentos que eu adoro nela, mas não sei o que dizer dela de um modo geral (além de dizer: _pqp, uma family de 15 páginas e meia!_). Vai entender.

Mas espero que alguém leia e que goste disso aqui, pelo menos um pouquinho (fazendo draminha, mas "o pai" dessa fic já leu e gostou :P). Mas ainda assim... e.e

Well, é isso. '-'

Até breve õ/ - porque eu vou continuar invandindo esse fandom (6)

Ps.: Todos os créditos da expressão "rei do universo", usada pelo Lambo, para a Psyko-chan... xD


End file.
